


The Shadow of Your Heart

by Nomimoss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, dark lydia/isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomimoss/pseuds/Nomimoss





	The Shadow of Your Heart

It was February in Beacon Hills which meant that the fog rolling in was even heavier than usual. It clouded the rode before the young couple.

The man squinted to see past the fog, trying to maintain full concentration on the road, though his wife sat beside him gleefully going on about their vacation.

“I’m just so glad that we finally were able to take some time off,” she said excitedly, clasping her hands together.

“We have my father to thank for that, plus letting us use his cabin,” the man remarked.

“I know,” she said, turning to give him a gentle smile. He returned it, gazing at her for a moment before turning back to the road. His eyes widening as he made out the figure standing before them, slamming the breaks and swerving.

The two were thrust forward before slamming back into their seats, the car screeching to a halt. When things settled and the only noise was both of their heavy breathing they shared a look before the man unbuckled his seatbelt.

“What are you doing?” she asked frantically reaching for him.

“I have to go see what that was, it looked like a person,” he said before exiting the vehicle.

His wife sat back for a moment, watching her husband move to the front of the car before sighing in frustration and removing her own seatbelt.

“Did you find something?” she asked as she moved to him.

“Yeah,” he called back from within the fog, “It’s a girl.”

The woman moved to where he was to see him standing with a young lady. She was small, even smaller in the way that she was cowering in on herself. Her red hair was a tangled mess of leaves and her face was smattered with dirt. She was visibly shaking as she looked to them with wild green eyes.

“Are you okay?” the man asked, holding out a tentative hand.

She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes, “I was in the woods and I saw something,” she said, her eyes glazing over.

“What do you mean you saw something?” the woman inquired.

“A beast,” the girl answered, “A beast so terrible it’s eyes glowed a cold blue and its teeth, my what big teeth it had.”

Something in her tone changed then, the couple stared at her in confusion, her head raised and her eyes seemed to focus on something past them, her lips turning up into a devilish grin.

A voice came from behind them, “Oh but what better to eat you with.”

They turned and saw through the fog a pair of pale blue eyes glowing in the dim light. In a flash of a moment the creature tore through the fog and grabbed the man by the throat with its teeth, tearing at the flesh in a matter of seconds. He crumpled to the ground, his wife watching in horror as the man’s eyes gazed up unseeing.

She let out a terrified shriek as she made her way back to the car, sprinting to the driver’s side. As she fumbled with the handle she looked back to where her husband laid on the ground, the girl still standing there, the same grin fixed on her face. She heard the low snarl behind her before she felt the sharp pain of teeth sinking into the back of her neck, tearing through her flesh.

The creature tossed her about for a moment, then firmly pressing her up against the car before flipping her so that she could stare into its eyes as it tore out her final scream.

He dropped her body to the ground where it fell limp and lifeless. He didn’t bother with wiping the blood from his face, he enjoyed the feeling of it sink into his skin, embrace the thrill of the kill.

Lydia was with him in a matter of moments, he lifted her up in his arms as she smiled gleefully down at him. She tilted her head, licking the trail of blood slipping down his throat before crashing her lips on his, sucking hungrily at his blood stained mouth.

She finally pulled back, “Well done Isaac,” she said before moving to give him another kiss.

“You think you up for another round?” he asked her, his body already aching for another kill.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, “I suppose I could do another,” she answered, her eyes glowing playfully.

He smirked at her, “Well then let’s get to it my princess.”


End file.
